Cookie
by wannaberebel420
Summary: Harry loves unconditionally. Like a dog. It's easy for Voldemort to begin to care for him. (Light Dom/sub, mentions of underage sex, non-graphic gore)


**Cookie**

The candy shop was designed as the perfect front. Tom Marvolo Riddle, business owner, tax-payer, couldn't be suspected of any crimes or anything Dark. It funded his studies and his travels, gave him the perfect alibi. How could he be there when he was here, working the counter? Admittedly, he sold drugged candies, too, but there wasn't anything actually illegal about that. As long as no Aurors asked about the candies that exploded in someone's stomach, or the chocolate filled with Dementor's blood, then he was just fine.

He also enjoyed it. A place where Lord Voldemort could shed his titles and relax, allowing himself to drag into a _simple_ mind.

In 1991, he met Harry Potter. The boy had left his parents in Diagon Alley to search for fulfillment for his own curiosity. Tom Riddle sold him a bag of blood-flavored candies. He came back every week until he left for Hogwarts. When summer returned, he came every Friday afternoon with a pouch full of coins and a sugar-craving stomach. In June of 1993, he asked for a job. He agreed, didn't think _why_ he said yes.

He realized early on something special about Harry. It's the way he loves, happily signing over everything he is in return for affection. He wondered, then, if maybe Harry was starving for love, any _breed_ of love, but that was wrong. Harry had plenty of friends and a doting family. Yet, for some reason, he was so eager. Tom accepted the eagerness and softly, _slowly_ encouraged it.

It was easy to let himself care for the boy. Unlike anyone else, he would not run away no matter what he was shown. If it was Tom, then he loved it. He doesn't care if it means to enjoy the feeling of a blade between his ribs and a cock stuffed down his throat, or to listen to stories of gore and holidays never enjoyed. Harry _loves_ with _everything_ that he is. Like a dog. _Unconditionally_.

It was a bargain in 1993, ownership was handed over. The growth of the bond grew at a fast pace, so quick Voldemort himself had hardly seen it grow. Even the time apart while the boy was at Hogwarts didn't halt the growth. Tom couldn't help remember the words of an old friend when he sent his first care package to his boy.

"One day, mark my words, you'll fall for someone." Abraxas Malfoy had cheerily told him, fresh graduates sitting together in Malfoy Manor. It was shortly before Abraxas' coming marriage. "And I'll laugh because I was right!"

Tom had dismissed it then. He hated, for the first time, he was wrong. At least it was to Abraxas, not to anyone else. He could handle being wrong to him.

Harry worked at the candy shop. He loves Tom Riddle. He loves the Dark Lord Voldemort. He says he dreams that he's killed everyone else he loves, but he loves Tom more than anyone else so it's okay. Tom gives him chocolate-coated cherries and contemplates buying him gold and diamonds to dress him like a prince( _ss_ ).

There comes the day when the war begins.

Tom Riddle isn't the Dark Lord. He's the Dark Lord's lieutenant. _To everyone who isn't in the Inner Circle_. Harry's parents _try_ to take his boy from him. He remains calm. He knows they can do so if they want, everything is on their side. He _fears_ Harry will choose them. Harry doesn't. He finishes his sixth year while Tom wonders if he can make it to 1998, when his boy finished Hogwarts.

He doesn't have to wait to 1998. His boy gives up his Hogwarts education when he turns seventeen, leaving his family forever to be by his side.

"They'll try to take me away." He says and kisses Tom, wrapping his arms around him and begging to never be let go. Tom _promises_ it.

Harry belongs to Lord Voldemort as much as he belongs to Tom Riddle. He sits by his feet during meetings, on his knees during meals shared with the Death Eaters ( _and when it's just them alone_ ). He's fed like a pet waiting for treats, but he doesn't sense any humiliation. Harry only seems to be able to feel _affection_ , even when Tom's wrapping ropes around his wrists and ankles, leaving him in a room for a day, naked and unable to move.

He wears silk robes, and lace underneath. A thick gold band is made and wrapped tightly around his throat. He never hides the marks that the Dark Lord leaves on him. It pleases Voldemort immensely, knowing there is no doubt to anyone to whom Harry _belongs_.

 _His Death Eaters kidnap muggles married to witches and wizards_. When Harry mourns Tom's blue eyes, he waits for one with the closest shade. He uses a spoon to rip them out and gives them to his boy. Harry coos and kisses him, thanking him. The eyes sit in a jar by their bed, something Harry pets lovingly every time he leaves. He says it isn't the same, but it's a gift he won't ever forget. Voldemort's affection and care for Harry isn't quite _love_ , but it feels like it.

The Ministry of Magic falls, Voldemort is _happy_ and Harry leaks cum whenever he moves for a week.

"My Lord," Harry says and Voldemort fucks him against the dining room table. Harry leaves scratch marks in the wood. Days later, Lucius questions it and Voldemort proudly tells.

Lucius tries to understand why his Lord adores such a wild pet.

"Bit weird everyone knows." Harry says. "I think they see me like a toy."

"You are a toy." Voldemort tells him. "But in the future, everyone'll beg to kiss your feet."

"One day, everyone will beg to kiss your feet." Voldemort tells him.

"I painted my toes!" Harry declares and sticks out his feet, revealing toenails painted bright red.

His boy can be very empty-headed. Voldemort _loves_ him anyways.

* * *

 **A lot of people enjoyed Strawberry so I decided to add more onto it. Just so you know, if I write any drabbles or anything MORE to this universe I've created, it'll be posted onto my AO3. If you're interested, I'm Rebldomakr. Can't find it? Tell me and I'll send a link. I would post a link on my profile but I can't figure out how to get the links to fucking word, soooo...fuck that lmao**

 **This is prolly totally shit but honestly? Don't care. I like it, y'know? Hopefully y'all do too! I was shocked af so many people actually liked Strawberry, especially on AO3 like...Goddamn. Tons of comments and kudos and left me like 'holy goddamn shit'. On here too! It's one of my most popular stories!**

 **FYI I should be working on, like, three other things...but am I? NOPE AHAHA FUCK ME AMIRIGHT**

 **review btw i like reviews i won't even fucking lie i like attention even if this is total garbage, i want reviews so if you can, plz**


End file.
